Nightmare
by Biene
Summary: A nightmare triggers Apollo to confess his feelings to Starbuck. But from there they have to fight many things to get their happy ending... Warning: Slash
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm not making any profit of this, just writing for fun, the characters don't belong to me, you all know that…

Enjoy!

**Nightmare**

The blue squadron hurried to their vipers to fight off another attack of the cylons. Once they got the command, they launched. Although the cylons had twice as much fighters as the Galactica had, the training of the humans paid off. They watched out for one another, making some close escapes from cylon's shots, whereas almost every one of their shots hit a target. Apollo and Starbuck had taken down 6 fighters together, when the Captain noticed a cylon behind his wingman's back. But right the moment he tried to warn his Lieutenant, the cylon shot and it was too late. Apollo could only watch in horror when Starbuck's viper was hit and exploded in a red fireball. There was no chance anyone could survive this, not even his friend with his famous luck… Apollo closed his eyes in despair, a cry of pain escaping his throat. The rest of the fight was only a blur to him, nothing penetrated the thick fog in his mind.

The brunette had soon escaped to the Celestial Dome, wanting to be alone with his grief. Sure, everybody grieved for Starbuck, but for Apollo it was worse. They had been very close friends, had known everything about each other. 'Well, except one thing' The Captain thought. There was something he had hidden from Starbuck quite some time now: his love for him. He had kept it hidden not because he was ashamed of it, but because he feared it might ruin their friendship. He was sure Starbuck didn't return these feelings. But now… Tears welled up in Apollo's eyes and he didn't fight them back, he let them flow. Even a warrior had the right to cry sometimes, there was nothing to be ashamed of that.

The thought that he'd never see Starbuck again was almost unbearable. The blonde had helped him so much to carry out his duties, he'd always lightened his spirits. By now, his father joined him, sitting down beside him and laying an arm around his shoulder, pulling him a little closer.

"I'm so sorry, son."

"Why him? Why he of all people?"

It was always hard to lose men, but as long as his friend had been there he'd somehow managed. Adama sighed.

"I cannot tell you that, Apollo. But I can tell you he wouldn't want you to grieve that hard. Remember him like he used to be, that's what he would want, don't you think?"

Apollo nodded instantly. Images flooded his mind: Starbuck fuming one of his cigarillos, laughing at a joke he'd just made, Starbuck at the OC flirting with women, Starbuck when he asked him for money for his pyramid games, Starbuck in his viper, their many patrols...

"Yes, that's what he'd want… But it's so hard!"

For the first time he lifted his tear-streaked face and faced his father.

"I know, son. With time the pain will diminish, even though it will never be completely gone. It will cease to a dull ache in your chest, that will become bearable, like a scar which itches, you'll get used to it."

Apollo knew his father spoke the truth, there was no way the Commander would lie to him. But right now, he couldn't believe it, the pain was too fresh and too strong. The Captain excused himself, he went to his quarters and throw himself onto his bed. So much had happened today and the brunette was tired. Athena had taken care of Boxey, knowing Apollo would need some time alone now. Apollo slid under the covers and coiled up. Tearstains still covered his face, but he didn't care. He cried himself to sleep, his grief once more overwhelming him.

When the Captain woke up, he lay on his back, his face completely dried. He remembered Starbuck's death at once, having to let go off the blissful oblivion sleep had allowed him. The pain hadn't subsided, not at all, it still seemed as if a knife had been stabbed through his heart. He wanted nothing more than to stay in his bed, to stay alone and make the pain go away, however he couldn't. He knew the fleet counted on him, counted on him in fulfilling his duties. With a heavy sigh, he got up.

Later, when he entered the command center, he met his father. After exchanging their greetings, Adama noticed his son's dark mood.

"Hey, Apollo, what's up? You seem so sad."

The Captain was irritated. Had his father forgotten what had happened to Starbuck? He'd always thought Adama was fond of the Lieutenant, but now he seemed not touched at all by his friend's death.

"Father? Don't you remember what happened yesterday?"

"No. Tell me, what's this about?"

"Starbuck died yesterday and you don't even remember?"

Apollo was furious now, about to storm off, when the Commander's voice reached his ears.

"Apollo? Starbuck is alive, I just saw him."

The brunette's heart jumped from joy, even though he couldn't understand it. Had it been a dream? But it had seemed so real…

"What? Are you sure?"

Adama just smiled.

"Yes. Search him, if you want to be sure."

He would certainly do that! Within microns, Apollo was out of the door and went in search of his precious Starbuck. It wasn't long until he found him in the quarters the Lieutenant shared with 3 fellow officers. The blonde was changing into his uniform getting ready to go on duty. For a centon Apollo drank in that sight, then he closed the distance between them quickly and embraced Starbuck tightly. A sigh escaped his lips as he felt Starbuck's warmth shooing all the coldness in his body away.

"Apollo, you okay?"

"Yes, now I am."

Starbuck was curious. His friend had never behaved like that and he was determined to find out the reason. To lighten up the question, he joked:

"I know I'm irresistible, but what was that for?"

"I had a terrible nightmare and thought I'd lost you…"

Starbuck saw that Apollo shivered and stepped closer, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's over, Apollo. I'm here and I will be here, okay? I won't leave you. Tell me about this nightmare."

These words were spoken softly, yet intense, and had the desired effect: Apollo calmed down and with a quivering voice spoke of his dream.

"It was a fire fight against the cylons… They outnumbered us, but we took a lot of them down and then I tried to warn you about one behind you and I was too late… Your viper exploded."

Both were silent for a few microns, lost in their own thoughts. Starbuck was amazed at how distressed Apollo had been at the thought of losing him. Sure, they were best friends, but could it be Apollo felt something beyond friendship? Like he himself did? He'd wished for that quite some time now, but had never thought the brunette would ever return his feelings… Was it time to act on them? Starbuck decided it was, took heart and tried to approach the subject carefully. He knew he wasn't good at that, normally he just blurted out what he wanted to say, but this was too damn important. This needed to done right, because Apollo certainly wasn't one to be won easily.

"'Pol, I know, how you feel. Remember the ships of light? They asked Sheba and me if we were ready to sacrifice ourselves to bring you back to life."

Starbuck had never spoken of this before and Apollo listened intensely, somehow guessing where this was leading.

"I was and I am still, but not out of altruistic reasons… I can't live without you any more. For you I care more than I ever did for anyone else. The thought of you being hurt makes my blood run cold. I would do anything to keep you out of harm's way…"

Starbuck swallowed hard, but noted Apollo's eyes had begun to shine as if he guessed where this was leading and wanted this as bad as the blonde did. With a nervous smile the Lieutenant continued with a soft voice, even though he did not quite manage to hide his nervousness.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you… have been for some time now."

Apollo remained silent, it was a little much to take in: at first he had thought Starbuck was dead, then finding out it had just been a vivid nightmare and now Starbuck confessing that he loved him… For his friend though, this moment of silence was torture, his anxiety mounting with every micron.

"Apollo, say something, please!"

The brunette smiled at him.

"What do you want me to say? That I am in love with you too and feel absolutely the same about you?"

With that he took a step forward, closing the distance between them and bringing their faces just inches apart. His eyes sparkled with joy and happiness when he spoke further.

"Yes, I am and I do."

Then he reached out, put his arms gently around Starbuck's waist and drew him closer. His emerald green eyes met Starbuck's blue ones and they both bent forward, finally kissing properly. It was a kiss that spoke of devotion, gentleness, passion and love, the kind of love that was deeply rooted in one's heart and lasted for live.

Apollo smiled weakly.

"I hate to say that now, but we gotta go, duty calls."

Starbuck groaned. Apollo never changed, did he? But to be honest, he just loved him the way he was… However before they went, the blonde stole another kiss, which his friend was only too happy to give.

A/N: If I get any reviews I'll write a sequel containing the coming out to Apollo's father… Interested?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, guys, I'm back again… I've written this part on my holiday at the beach. But when I got back, my computer refused to work… So I have to use my brother's until our new computer arrives, which will hopefully be by Tuesday… Anyway, enough, on with the story and have fun!

They had to do a long-term patrol and quickly they were out in space. Stars and some planets flew by as they chatted and joked to pass the time. However, it wasn't long until a call from the Galactica caught their attention. Flight Sergeant Omega ordered them to come back, because a cylon basestar approached. With high speed they turned and raced back, towards the next fire fight. But soon Starbuck noticed something wasn't right with his viper. Apollo saw it too, because Starbuck couldn't hold it straight. It dived, got up, dived again…

"Star, what's up? What are you doing?"

"Got some major malfunction, Captain…"

"Think you can hold on until we reach the Galactica?"

"Negative… Gotta bring this baby down soon. See that planet there? According to my scanner it's safe, I'll take her down there… Wish me luck!"

"Ok, but be careful!"

With a worried glance to Starbuck, Apollo stayed on his path back to the Galactica, his eyes never leaving the viper that was still jumping up and down. He just hoped his lover could make a safe landing and remain safe until they could get him. Apollo wished he could wait until he knew Starbuck had landed safely on this planet, but with that cylon attack he knew he couldn't. His duty was to lead blue squadron, even if it was without his wing mate and lover now.

Once he had eavesdropped accidentally on Jolly and Greenbeam and had heard Jolly say: "The Captain would never put his private wants and needs before his duty". True, no doubt about that and Starbuck knew and respected it, even when it meant Apollo sometimes didn't have much time for him.

Right then the brunette heard a loud crash over his speakers making him flinch. His voice anxious he asked frantically:

"Starbuck, report! Are you okay?"

But the speakers remained silent except for some static noise. Apollo closed his eyes, forcing himself to think positively. Star was only unconscious, he had to be… How badly was he hurt though? It definitely hadn't sounded like some "easy" crash…

Meanwhile Apollo had reached the battlefield. "This is blue leader. Starbuck had to do an emergency landing, he's hurt. Let's kick these cylon asses and get him back!" All pilots agreed with him. Starbuck was their friend and the desperation in their leader's voice did the rest to urge them on. They took down cylon after cylon, but their foes didn't seem to diminish, in fact they grew larger and larger. "Damned" The Captain muttered under his breath. "Another basestar must have joined them!" The only good thing was that the two basestars hadn't joined their forces from the beginning, then the Galactica would have been doomed…

Starbuck awoke with a pounding headache. When he tried to open his eyes, he failed. When he had them opened for just one split a wave of dizziness overcame him, so that he had to close them again. Only the second time he succeeded.

The Lieutenant saw his viper had crashed against a huge rock with strange familiar ornaments. It seemed to be a pretty planet, Starbuck could see a forest and a clear lake, but he didn't linger long. He needed to get out for his own safety, he couldn't know who had noticed his crash and how long he'd been out. The cockpit was jammed, so it took him some difficulty to succeed in that. After he had gotten out he did a quick check on himself: He seemed to be all right except for a few bruises and two nasty still- bleeding cuts on his forehead and left upper arm.

As fast as he could he moved away from the viper, leaving tracks only Apollo would find as he went. Thankfully the bleeding wasn't hard enough to leave a trail. Another positive thing was that the ground was too stony to leave footprints. Trying to move as noiselessly as possible he searched for a cave or another nearby shelter, his laser in hand the whole time. Soon he found a small, hidden cave. At the back was a small light well next to which he lay down. He closed his eyes and curled up, his strength completely spent, just focusing on breathing. He clinged to his laser as if it was his only lifeline, but it slipped out of his hands when unconsciousness once again took over.

Blue and red squadrons had done a good job. After a few centars all of the cylon fighters were destroyed, but now the basestars emerged, they were already on the Galatia's radar. Apollo headed to his father to report and to work out a strategy for meeting them. Against one they were undoubtedly superior, but against two it was doubtful, at least without a trick. The brunette already had one in mind.

"Apollo, any idea?"

Adama got straight to the point, not being one to waste time.

"Yes, father. I thought we could send the vipers to destroy their lasers. Then it would be easy for us to finish them off."

"Don't you think it's too risky?"

"It's our only chance." Apollo avoided the direct answer.

"Okay, let's do that."

Adama was about to turn around and leave, when his son stopped him.

"Father, what about Starbuck?"

Both knew that soon a shuttle wouldn't be able to carry enough fuel to get the Lieutenant and bring him home. The Commander remained silent for a centon, contemplating the situation.

"Son, we need all our people here, I'm sorry."

Adama laid a sympathetic hand on Apollo's shoulder trying to decrease the brunette's inner turmoil. The decision had been one of the hardest he'd ever made. He loved the incorrigible Lieutenant almost like his son. Stunned Apollo whispered:

"We can't leave him there! We can't do that to him, that would be his death sentence!"

"Apollo, calm down. You saw the resources on that planet. He will be able to live there."

Trying to make his father understand, the Captain decided to tell his him what he and Starbuck had kept a secret for weeks now.

"I have to tell you something… about Starbuck and me."

He had his father's attention, he saw that from the manner he looked at him.

"We are in love, have been for a long time and for almost a month we've been together."

"Oh, Apollo… Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

The Commander hugged his son tightly.

"We just wanted to see if it worked out."

Adama didn't need to ask if it did, you could see in his Apollo's eyes that he was happy. It wasn't such a surprise, somehow he'd always felt there was something special between the two friends, a bond that only these to of his warriors shared. They could fight as hard as worst enemies, but in the end they were always best friends again, each of them would sacrifice himself for the other.

In Apollo's eyes he could also see the desire to leave to get Starbuck and let Boomer lead Blue, confident his friends wouldn't need their Captain now. Knowing Apollo Adama was certain he would obey his order, no matter what it personally meant for him, no matter if it ripped his heart out. But he also knew what it would do to Apollo if he had to leave Starbuck on that planet. The Commander's heart ached for him, remembering how hard it had been when he had lost his wife and later his other son.

Starbuck regained consciousness feeling a hellish thirst. In his cave was no water to be found, what meant he had to go out again. Slowly he got up and checked his cuts. Angry. Great. S slight headache had also settled deep in his head making it difficult for him to focus. He just hoped his famous luck wouldn't turn its back to him now. Always alert with laser in hand he carefully checked the surroundings for a stream.

It wasn't long till he found some sort of a path and decided to follow it. Like he had hoped it lead to a stream and crossed it with a neatly made wooden bridge, which almost seemed to be made by humans. Starbuck drank greedily the cool water and sat down with his back against a tree to summon his strength. The water had helped a little, but he was still very weak.

His short rest however was disturbed by to metallic voices, voices that were by now far to familiar to him. Cylons. Not enough he had to do an emergency landing on this damned planet, no, this planet had to be a cylon base. At once the Lieutenant retreated to his cave and reached it unnoticed. Those two plate heads had certainly been sent to examine what kind of spaceship had crashed and to find survivors. Starbuck just hoped Apollo would find him before they did. In a corner he curled up. He felt so cold… The blonde started to shiver. It seemed like centars that the Lieutenant lay there, but in reality it probably was only half a centar.

Footsteps approached, came nearer and nearer. They weren't Apollo's, that was for sure. Apollo's were light, you could barely hear them and sometimes, when the Captain took care he could sneak up on anybody. He had often teased Starbuck with that, then had covered his friend's eyes, turned him around and kissed him, his eyes showing his deep love and happiness.

From his angle the Lieutenant could only see two shadows as the cylons entered the cave. Starbuck grabbed his laser at once and aimed carefully. He still shivered and almost dropped it again. The shot hit its target, right into the first cylon's chest. But before he could aim again to finish the second one off the cylon had reached him and had taken the laser easily, because the blonde wasn't strong enough to put up much of a fight. Then he was thrown over the cylon's shoulder like he weighed nothing and carried away to the base of his enemies.

After Adama had given him permission to take a shuttle for Starbuck's rescue, Apollo almost jumped from joy, but settled for a bright smile and a sincere "Thank you!"

"Hurry, son, I have a distinct feeling Starbuck needs you badly. May the Lords of Kobol be with you two!"

Apollo hurried out to get the smallest shuttle prepared and to tell Boomer he was in charge of Blue. Half a centar and good wishes from his friends later Apollo was given permission to launch the shuttle. Shortly after him Blue and Red started, divided and headed towards the basestars. The brunette already missed the easy-going conversation with Starbuck, the only thing which had kept the otherwise boring flights interesting. You could never know what the Lieutenant came up with.

When he reached the planet finally Apollo being careful did a complete scan on it first. Unlike Starbuck he was now interested in finding out more about the inhabitants of it, not just in getting to know if he could survive there. His crystal clear eyes widened in shock and he cursed, this was definitely time for swearing, even if one – like him – rarely did so. It just had to be a planet with a cylon outpost, right? And time was also pressing… He had two centars, then the Galactica would be out of reach for them. The brunette wondered if his plan hat worked. It had seemed simple and effective theoretically, but in reality a hundred of unpredictable things could have happened… Too often the Captain had seen "foolproved" plans go wrong. He pushed these thoughts aside, he couldn't change anything now and focused on the task at hand.

The scanner had shown one human life form surrounded by cylons. They headed towards a big building, probably their base. Apollo took the shuttle down in a considerable distance. Certainly they had seen him coming, so he could count on a welcome patrol. Behind a few trees he found the perfect hiding spot and waited alert. A quarter of a centar later two cylons arrived. Apollo aimed quickly, taking down the first one from his hiding spot. The second one reacted immediately, firing in the direction from which the shot had come. That was exactly what the human had expected. The cylon's shot hit its target, but Apollo was already elsewhere. He had already aimed and fired again right at his enemy's belly. Sheeting his laser the Captain began to mask the shuttle as well as he could.

He headed for the cylon base now and reached it in 15 centons. He waited outside, soon a bigger patrol would come looking for the other cylons and he intended to profit from that. Indeed he didn't need to wait long until the doors opened to reveal 20 cylons. When they were out of sight Apollo sneaked in. He kept close to the walls, proceeding further into the lion's den. Thankfully cylon bases were always similar, so he knew where he had to go. The stairs down to the cells were in the middle of the building, very well guarded of course. The Captain had no idea how he could get Starbuck out and back to the shuttle within the centar that was left. To make his way to the stairs was possible, but from there? His only chance was to lure the guards away and hope they gave him enough time to save his friend and disappear. He went further inside, laser drawn and listening careful for noises indicating approaching cylons. So far he'd been very lucky but he didn't expect that to last.

A/N: Did you like the start? So, drop a review and I'll try to update quickly!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for your reviews, Anke, I was very happy… Here is another part, Starbuck safely back on the Galactica… or not so safe? evil grin

It did though until he reached the stairs where he found two cylons keeping watch. He pressed flat against the wall, breathing shallow. He took a few of the small stones he always kept in his pocket and threw them a little backwards. He knew the cylons well enough to know that one of them would keep looking what had made the noise and the other one would stay behind. That happened indeed, Apollo just had to wait until the cylon had approached near enough. He quickly shot, whirling around to receive the other enemy taking him down as quickly as the first one. Hurrying down the stairs he looked for Starbuck. In the first cells were a few disobedient cylons and he grew slightly impatient until he found Starbuck. His friend was bound by his wrists and ankles and his head slumped on his chest. His face bore bruises and he could see his arm was broken. The cylons had learned much about torturing humans and it made Apollo sick to think about what Starbuck had had to endure. The Captain's heart ached, a lump formed in his throat and he quickly took the keys he'd taken from the cylon and opened the cell. Rushing in he freed the blonde from his bonds catching him in his arms when he sank limb against his shoulders. Apollo laid Starbuck down gently before he cut the bonds on his ankles. Once he was done he checked the blonde's body from head to toe for injuries, very relieved when he only found minor one's. Then he knelt down, propping the Lieutenant up against his arm. He had to wake him up, otherwise they wouldn't make it out of here.

"Star, wake up, please!"

Apollo pleaded softly. In response Starbuck's eyelids fluttered for a few microns before he managed to open them.

"'Pol?"

He whispered unbelievingly, reaching out to caress his mate's face. Apollo smiled.

"Yes, it's me. I'm gonna get us out of here. Do you think you can walk?"

Starbuck nodded bravely. Maybe not very well or quick, but he would not stay here and die. Not with Apollo coming for his rescue. The Captain helped him up and he leaned heavily on him. They proceeded slowly out of the cell and left the area. The two moved like shadows, a well-rehearsed team, no words were spoken and gestures rarely needed. Right at the entry they had an encounter with three cylons, but despite that they made it safely outside, where they disappeared into the woods unseen. Only a centon later the cylon patrol came back without having found anything.

Apollo supported Starbuck as good as he could, but they were still very slow, too slow, it depended on their luck if they would reach the Galactica again. Both were covered with sweat when they finally made it to their shuttle. The Captain quickly undid the cover of it and helped his friend inside. Starbuck sat down, his eyes half-closed, breathing heavily, all in all a picture of sheer exhaustion. Apollo fetched a blanket from the emergency bag, strapped his friend and covered him gently. The Lieutenant thanked him with a smile, too weak to speak. Taking his seat Apollo started the shuttle and took off leaving the planet behind.

After the start the Captain put it on autopilot and took further care of Starbuck. By the look of his chapped lips Starbuck was dehydrated. Of course, cylons weren't very hospitable… He slowly made him drink as much water as he could without choking. It was the only thing he could do until they reached the Galactica… if they did. Their only chance was that she had slowed down to allow them to catch up. Apollo held on to that thought knowing his father wasn't going to let them down so easily. Except if something unexpected had happened… He tried to keep from showing his anxiety, but with Starbuck he could've spared it, even though it would have worked on anybody else. Their connection was just too deep to fool his friend. Determined to find out what worried his friend Starbuck straightened up looking intensely at him, his eyes saying: "Spill it!" Apollo gave in to that wordless request sighing.

"It is unsure if we have enough fuel to reach the Galactica."

He kept his voice neutral and the blonde's reaction was calm.

"How are our chances?"

"Bad, 10 : 1 against us depending on the computer."

A forced grin appeared on Starbuck's face.

"They were often worse, remember?"

Apollo did indeed, every single one of them, every crash, every captivity, every fight, every dangerous mission they had completed and every injury Starbuck or he himself had ever sustained.

Finally they were within communication range of the fleet.

"Galactica, come in please. This is Captain Apollo and Lieutenant Starbuck."

Apollo didn't dare to hope his call had been heard, but after a few microns of silence he heard his father's voice clearly.

"Apollo? Did everything go right?"

"Yes, we're both fine. But we're running out of fuel. Could you slow down?"

"Sure. It'll be 15 centons till you reach us."

Apollo looked at his fuel display.

"That should be okay. How's the Galactica? Any damage?"

"Nothing that can't be repaired. We were lucky. Apollo, I need to go, see you soon!"

"Bye!"

Starbuck and Apollo were relieved to hear everything was fine, even though neither had spoken of it they had both been very worried. They smiled at each other, a little more relaxed than before.

Exactly 13 centons later Apollo took the shuttle gently down on the Galactica. After he'd stepped out he had been almost swept off his feet by a joyous Boxey. Wrapping his arms around him he whirled him through the air forcing a smile on his tired face. Now he allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief. Against all odds he had gotten his Starbuck back and was safely back home. Adama didn't show much of emotion when he greeted them, only his eyes gave away how glad he really was. He briefly touched Apollo's arm und threw a glance at the Lieutenant nodding.

"Welcome back home. Starbuck, I take it you want to go see Dr. Salick to let your wounds get treated. Apollo, go with him and get checked up yourself. Then rest until tomorrow, then I expect your report."

„Thank you, father."

Dr. Salick quickly fixed Starbucks arm and healed his bruises. The cuts on his forehead and arm were disinfected. Due to some medical substance they closed quickly, the pain fading. Having finished Starbuck, the doctor turned to Apollo who was slightly nervous. He hated medical examinations, they reminded him of too many things he did not want to think of. The blonde knew this, he recognized the signs that Apollo was brooding again and walked over to his side, taking his hand in his silently. He was rewarded with a bright smile, a smile that expressed gratefulness and love. It didn't take long to check the Captain who was uninjured. After he'd taken blood samples Salick dismissed them.

They headed to Apollo's quarters without talking, their deep connection once more made it unnecessary. Both were tired to the bone not having slept for such a long time. The brunette collapsed onto the bed feeling Starbuck curling up beside him. Since their first night together Apollo had known the blonde was a snuggler. It was something he enjoyed, a sign that his friend trusted him enough to reveal to him his need for familiarity instead of playing the smart, tough Lieutenant he showed to everyone else. Apollo knew Starbuck well enough to be able to tell how insecure he was sometimes.

Both slept for centars allowing their bodies to rest and regain much needed strength. The brunette woke up seeing Starbuck gazing and smiling at him.

"Thanks, 'Pol. I knew you would come."

Apollo looked intensely into his eyes.

"Always. Remember that promise we gave each other? I'd never break it."

"I know. I wouldn't, too… Never."

Both remembered that promise vividly.

Flashback

Apollo awoke in the middle of the night feeling Starbuck tossing and turning in his arms. Barely understandable words were spoken, the brunette could only make out "NO!" and a desperate cry for help. He gently touched Starbuck's shoulder to wake him up. The blonde's eyes were full of fright and despair, his forehead sweaty. As soon as he was fully awake he reached out clinging to his lover as if he never wanted to let go. Apollo held him tightly reassuring him and inquiring softly about the dream.

"Balthar had captured you… He…"

Starbuck closed his eyes fighting to chase away the pictures, which still haunted him.

"He tortured you to force you to tell him all about the Galactica We wanted to free you, but we were too late… He had just k-killed you when we arrived. I just c-couldn't save you…"

Starbuck snuggled even closer letting Apollo's body warmth chase away the coldness this thought had sent through his veins.

"It won't happen. We'll always be there for each other, we'll always save each other, no matter what."

"Promise?"

The brunette didn't hesitate for a moment.

"Yes!"

To make sure he was understood he leaned forward giving Starbuck a long, passionate kiss.

"I promise, too."

Hot breath tickled Apollo's neck making him shudder with pleasure. He grinned, knowing it was done with a certain intention. Starbuck's hands slid under his shirt lovingly caressing his chest before they traveled downwards to drive him wild. The brunette felt his need arising immediately and soon they were stripped, pleasing each other like only they could.

Flashback End

To strengthen Starbuck's memories of that night Apollo kissed him as passionately as he had done then. Once again the blonde was playing with him, teasing him. But two could play that game… It took a long time until they went back to sleep.

The next morning Apollo woke up when Starbuck violently threw up.

"Star?" He called

A weak sound of acknowledgement came from the turboflush. At once he was up hurrying to his friend's side. Starbuck leaned heavily against a wall, his breath ragged, his eyes closed, his face pale. Right the moment the brunette reached him he collapsed and was just caught before he hit the ground.

Anxiously Apollo carried him to Dr. Salick after he'd checked his life-signs. He paced the corridor in agitation till the Doc had finished. With a concerned look on his face he turned to Adama who had arrived by now and the Captain.

"I'm afraid I can't do very much. This sickness is called "Mystica", because no one ever found out anything about it, let alone a cure. I can only speculate the Lieutenant ate or drank something on this planet, which infected him."

He hemmed and hawed for a micron. Then he continued:

"Captain, I have to ask you this: Did you have any physical contact with Starbuck tonight?"

Apollo only nodded, guessing where this was leading.

"Then you might be infected, too. I need a blood sample to check it out. As long as you're not cleared you remain here in quarantine."

"Okay."

He guided him to a bed where he was to stay for that time. Adama said goodbye to them.

"Apollo, I hope by God that you're not infected…"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi guys, I'm back again! I'm sorry for the long wait, I'm graduating this year, there's so much I have to do for school! But I'll try to update soon, I promise. Please review, I'll only put up that review if I get at least 5 reviews. That's not to much considering how many people read this story so far!

The brunette watched his father leave.

"Me, too… Me, too."

Those few hours Salick had spoken of turned into half a day and just when Apollo thought he couldn't take it any longer the Doc came in pronouncing him free of Mystica. Immediately he asked:

"How's Starbuck?"

Dr. Salick shook his head.

"I can't tell you. We think we got him stabilized for now, but he's not fine. Mystica almost paralyzed him by now. Why don't you go see him?"

"That's what I had in mind."

A short smile played on the Doc's face.

"Already figured that out…"

They said their good-byes, Apollo voicing his thanks for Salick's efforts. Then he paid a short visit to Starbuck, wanting to be reassured his friend was still alive.

The blonde's body temperature had dropped and risen at the same time. When Apollo took his hand in his, it was almost icy-cold, whereas his forehead and cheeks were burning.

"Hold on!"

The brunette whispered giving his friend a kiss on his forehead. Mystica be damned! To at least try to help he went to the library, the only place where books could be still found. That was where Adama found him centars later.

"'Apollo, it doesn't help him if you walk around dead on your feet. At least rest a little bit before you continue."

The Captain raised his head only shortly, but long enough for his father to see the weariness creeping through his body.

"I can't."

Adama's answer was a sigh, he'd expected nothing else.

"Just don't push your limits too hard, okay? I don't want you to get sick too."

Barely noticing his father's concern Apollo was once again engrossed in the book before him. He didn't stop until centars later, when his eyes were burning and he was nonetheless sure he'd read all about the sickness which was slowly killing his beloved. Salick had been right, there wasn't much information to be found. Documentations about the course of Mystica, some researches about the ways of infection and spreading, but that was it… Not even a hint of a cure… Just one thing gave him hope: It seemed as if it depended on the willpower of the infected person how long he still survived. And Starbuck's will was strong, his stubbornness well known to Apollo. He presumed they had one secton to find a cure. Now that this was done, he decided to visit his friend once more. Surprised to find Boxey there he embraced his son.

"I'm sorry I didn't have much time for you lately, Boxey."

"It's okay, Dad, Athena explained everything to me. I just hope Starbuck will be fine."

Apollo smiled, putting a hand around Boxey's shoulders. Even at this young age of 10 yahrens he was already so understanding, it was really amazing.

"Thanks, son."

They stayed like that for a centon, watching Starbuck lying there seemingly calm. Only his eyes gave away the fear and distress he felt.

"What will happen to him?"

Boxey wanted to know. With a sigh the adult decided to tell him everything. Trying to keep his voice even and scientific he answered:

"Mystica develops in 5 stages. During the first stage one is paralyzed and numb. Temperature rises and falls at the same time. It's not that tough considering the rest. Stage 2 is worse: It starts with a slight shiver, followed by goose bumps and heavy shivers. Nothing can be done to fight this coldness. Stage 3 will cost him all of his left-over strength: spasms will torture his body taking all his energy until unconsciousness and almost… death."

Apollo forced himself to speak chewed on it and had to clear his throat before he could continue.

"Stage 4 will give him a short break, during it he will once again be paralyzed, but otherwise he will feel no pain. But that's just to prepare him for enduring stage 5."

The Captain turned his head so that Boxey could not see the tears forming in his eyes. Up until now he had rarely cried. It wasn't that he'd been taught that crying was unmanly, just that normally he could deal with things differently. Normally he would talk to Starbuck and Starbuck would help him to cope.

"During stage 5 the spasms will start again, but this time even worse… That will kill him once Mystica has taken all of his strength."

He spoke the last sentence harshly, bitterly, almost spat it out as if he wanted to get rid of it and with that, the thought about it. Like any other child Boxey didn't know what to say. The special bond between his Dad and Starbuck was known to him, even if he wasn't yet capable of understanding it, so he could barely imagine Apollo's pain, despite the fact that he'd already lost his Mom. Starbuck was also precious to him, he was always fun to be around, to play with and he was one who'd always bend the rules a little bit to allow him to stay up longer or to teach him how to play pyramid. That was something Apollo wasn't quite fond of, but his love for these two made him overlook it.

Athena entered now, searching frantically for Boxey.

"Boxey! You should know better than to just wander off without telling me!"

"I'm sorry, Athena… I just forgot."

"Okay, just don't do it again. Now, it's time to see the Commander, he asked for you. Go, see him, I'll catch up."

The boy complied and as soon as he was gone her eyes met her brother's, trying to figure out how he was doing.

"How are you holding up, Apollo?"

"As good as I can, I guess."

He responded with a sad look at Starbuck.

"He's gonna make it. His luck won't turn him down now, not after all he survived. It's not his time to die yet."

Athena tried to soothe him.

"I really hope so… I don't know what to do if he doesn't make it…"

But what if Starbuck's luck _would_ turn its back on him now? What if his luck was used up now? What if it would be all over soon? Apollo clutched his hands and forced himself to calm down. Star would make it. He had to.

"Hey, he will… He will fight it for you, I know that."

It was true what she said. Having been with Starbuck herself once she could tell he really loved Apollo. The blonde had never looked at her like he looked at the green-eyed brunette.

The viper pilot didn't answer and with his body language he made it clear he wanted to be left alone. Athena complied with this unspoken request, following Boxey to see the Commander. Apollo didn't turn to watch her depart, barely heard the door closing behind her. With a sigh he asked:

"Oh, Star, what can I do? How can I help you? Is there anything I can do for you? Oh, I've never felt this helpless before…"

But of course he got no answer, nonetheless he continued to talk to him.

"You need to fight, do you hear me? This sickness, Mystica, progresses all the more the less you fight it. You can buy us time to save your life. Just do it, fight for us, please."

Starbuck was a fighter, had always been, Apollo knew that, yet it barely comforted him. Knowing that there was absolutely nothing he could do to help the man he loved drove him crazy. Starbuck suffered so much right now and all he could do was to stand idly there… He felt useless and that tormented him even more. It was just another thing to be able to _do_ something, that at least help to prevent him from too much pondering…

He took Starbuck's hand in his trying to get at least some warmth into it. The need to kiss his wingman was almost overwhelming and Apollo had to force himself to refrain. For a centon he'd caressed the blonde's hand now, almost jumping from joy when he felt it getting slightly warmer. But this could also be the change into stage 2 the brunette remembered himself violently. He just wouldn't be able to bear it if his positive thoughts were proved wrong…

Adama entered now unnoticed by Apollo who almost freaked when a hand was laid on his shoulder. The Commander stepped closer, next to Apollo so that his son's head came to rest on his side.

"Apollo, I found a few medical books in my quarters and thought you'd want to take a look at them."

"Sure. Right now!"

Somehow, even though his mind told him the chances to find something were small at best his heart told him differently. It beat wildly when he opened the first book and… there he found something!!!

"_The only way of healing is through a beloved person, through that both can be healed."_

That might be ambiguous, but at least something to start with. But what did it mean? How could he heal him? Just physical contact? Blood? Maybe infect himself, then what, though? Apollo hurried to show Dr. Salick what he'd found and to agree on what to do now.

They decided to continue in small steps: first they would try the physical contact, then the blood, but Salick refused already now to infect Apollo. They didn't argue about it, there was no need to yet and the Captain hoped it wouldn't be necessary. They moved Starbuck to a more private room, because Apollo didn't want their relationship to come out like this. The Lieutenant's shivers had increased, they were by now so violent and uncontrollable that they barely could move him into the other bed. Once Salick had left them alone, Apollo stripped getting into bed. He scooped his lover up in his arms, holding him tight against his chest. It wasn't easy because of the shivers, the Captain had to use all of his strength to hold him more or less still. Only after a while they decreased, so that they were almost gone. Apollo was overwhelmed by sleep, his grip around Starbuck remained strong though.

The Captain was woken up when his friend moved. "No, not the shivers again, please!" He thought with his eyes still closed. When he opened them he was pleasantly surprised though: Starbuck seemed to be fully conscious and awake, up to some teasing again.

"I knew you missed me, but that much? My charm's better than I thought…"

Apollo just grinned, happy to see that the paleness had disappeared from Starbuck's face and to hear his voice again. Snuggling closer he had to resist the urge to kiss him to show him how relieved he was. The Lieutenant seemed absolutely fine again, no sign of Mystica whatsoever.

"Hang it all!"

Apollo didn't want to held back, he didn't care anymore, he just kissed the blonde for all he was worth, unaware of Mystica still flowing threw Starbuck's veins…

A/N: How did you like that? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I bet you thought I've forgotten this story since it's been really forever since I last updated. I really apologize and I can promise you I'll update more regularly again until it's finished.

So, now please enjoy and drop me a review, maybe you have ideas how to go on...

* * *

That was when he noticed that Starbuck's hands were shaking, only slightly, but enough to notice if you paid attention. And Apollo of course had done that, anxiously checking for signs that "Mystica" was progressing. Quicker than he would've liked he felt the blonde tense and the shivers increased. Starbuck was warm too the touch, but still he mouthed:

"Cold… So cold…"

"I know, Star, you're entering the second stage. We'll try everything, until now nothing helped."

Apollo answered sadly. With one hand he cupped his lover's cheek caressing it softly.

"We won't let you die, you just have to fight and give us the time to find a cure. Promise me you'll fight!"

Both looked into each other's eyes holding the gaze.

"I promise. I won't leave you, not now that I finally found home…"

Apollo was deeply touched and found he lacked words, so he just settled for a kiss, hoping Starbuck would understand. Indeed, the Lieutenant understood his Captain absolutely.

After a knock to ensure he wouldn't disturb them in a private situation Salick entered.

"Good morning, you two!"

He greeted them checking Starbuck's condition. His brow furrowed when he was done.

"Apollo, we have to start with one of your ideas, they're our best guesses."

"Ok, let's do this."

"I have the things for the transfusion with me, you're ready?"

Apollo nodded and offered him his arm. Even though he hated needles, he'd do it for his friend, he wouldn't let Starbuck down. Both times Salick hit a vein on the first try and the Captain watched his blood flow through the small tube into Starbuck. His eyes were always fixed on the blonde, wanting to catch even the slightest change, be it for the better – or the worse. After a few minutes when Starbuck's condition did not change Apollo asked the Doc anxiously:

"Did it fail?"

"Not yet… Let's try it a little longer."

Another centon passed and nothing happened. Finally Salick stopped the transfusion, knowing it would be dangerous to Apollo if he continued.

"I'm sorry, Apollo…"

Salick was more than sympathetic with the young Captain, knowing it wasn't always easy for the brunette to stay strong. It didn't take a genius to figure out how much strength Starbuck gave him… The Doc just hoped they'd be able to cure the Lieutenant, because if he would die, they wouldn't only loose one, but two of their best men and of course two dear friends.

Apollo said nothing, the lump in his throat was too big. He'd put much hope into that treatment, despite he'd always told himself not to expect too much. No one had ever found a cure for Mystica, he reminded himself. If it were as easy as a transfusion, it would have been found long ago…

Apollo faced a difficult choice now: It was either trying to save Starbuck (by risking his own life) or to stand idly by while his mate was probably dying. His sense of duty told him he should chose the latter, but his heart told him differently. He knew that if he failed and died too, Boxey would be devastated, as would be his father and Athena. His friends would also grief about him, no doubt about that. He knew the people would miss him for his fighting skills, but what a fighter was he without his wingman at his side? With a broken heart? Without Star he could never remain the fighter he was. They were by now far too attuned to each other, as if they were not two beings, but one. While fighting they knew each other's moves by instinct, that was why they were such a good team. Simply one of them would never be as good as they were both together.

So it was no real choice at all for Apollo: He would let himself be infected with Mystica, no matter if the others approved of it or not. But before he wanted to do something else – in case he should really die.

Retreating to his room he sat down at his desk. The first letter was the one to his father, it said:

„_Dear father,_

_I write this in case I should not survive. My hopes are that you will understand I did not have much of a choice, I had to do anything to save Starbuck. You know how it feels to loose the one you love, the only difference to my situation now is you never had the chance to save Mom. It does not matter mine are slim at best, you know how many times chance was against Starbuck and me, we always won. Maybe we'll win one more time. If we don't though, I want to tell you that I love you and to ask you to take care of Boxey, he'll need you._

_Your son_

_Apollo"_

Apollo's back ached and so he stretched before continuing with a letter to his sister.

„_Dear Athena,_

_I'm sure you didn't see this coming, so it is certainly a blow for you. Forgive me for this, I just couldn't stand idly by and do nothing while Starbuck suffers so much. My life is joined with his, I wouldn't be of much use to you without him. So for one last time I want to say: I love you and I am very proud of the woman you've become. I wish you much luck for the rest of your life._

_Please help father with Boxey, he needs female guidance._

_Your brother_

_Apollo"_

The last one was the most difficult one. How could you explain something like this to a child who hadn't yet experienced the love between two adult people?

„_My dear son Boxey,_

_I am so sorry and I hope one day you will be able to understand why I had do do this. My love for you was strong, never doubt that please. I wish I could have seen you growing up, but I have no doubt you will become a fine man. _

_Do as your grandfather tells you to, then you will be alright, I promise._

_May the Lords of Kobol be with you and always protect you._

_Your Dad"_

He sealed the letters and put them away to be found when needed.

* * *

A/N: How was it? Probably not my best, at least I think so. Anyway, I'd like to know what you think...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, the next part... I was a bit disappointed that I didn't get any reviews. Still, enjoy, guys!

* * *

Without any rest he returned to Starbuck's side. The condition of the blonde had severely worsened, the shivers now had taken complete control of him and despite thick layers of blankets he was obviously freezing. Apollo saw how he tried to form a smile when he saw him, but failed miserably. His own wasn't considerably better he guessed.

The Captain sat down on the bed, cupping his Lieutenant's face with his hand and gave him a soft kiss. There was no knowing if it would help, still Apollo got out of his clothes slipping under the covers. Starbuck quickly curled up next to him - well, as quick as he could considering his condition. Trying to get some warmth into his lover, the brunette rubbed Starbuck's arms holding him as close as possible. Apollo soon began to sweat, but Starbuck remained cold, goose bumps covering his whole body.

By now Apollo began to feel sick, running to the turboflush and barely making it. Well, that had been easier than he'd anticipated... He rinsed his mouth then he returned to Starbuck's side, seeing understanding and then horror in his friend's eyes.

„By the Lords of Kobol, no... I infected you too!"

These words were barely audible and slightly stuttered due to the chattering of his teeth, but Apollo could make them out. Calmly he answered:

„I wanted you to, Star. The only clue to a cure was that healing comes through the beloved person and we already tried other approaches, so I took the last step."

„You really shouldn't have, `Pol... I love you too much to let you die!"

„Don't you know I don't want to live without you anymore? I couldn't, it would be worse than after Serina's death."

Trying to lighten the mood, he added;

„Besides, we've always been lucky, especially you. We'll make it through this too."

Of course he did not mention his hidden letters, Starbuck needed hope.

During this conversation Apollo had put on some pants and was now calling for Salick. His own treatment had to begin.

Salick was shocked by these news and immediately told Commander Adama. In no time Apollo's devastated father was with them. Luckily Salick had kept quiet about the deliberateness of this infection.

„Apollo..."

Helplessness and the fear to loose his last son were clearly obvious in this word, for once Adama did not hide his emotions. He stood next to the bed Apollo was now lying in, a hand on his son's shoulder.

„Father..."

Neither could find any words to say, the situation being somehow surreal. Apollo one one hand had made his peace, fully prepared to die and it seemed as if the Commander knew that. Adama on the other hand had a hard time catching up on it.

This lasted for a few centons, then the alarm signaling attacking cylons rang, calling him to the bridge. With one glance he saw his pilots wouldn't have to many problems with them, still he was reminded sharply of the fact this time two of his bests pilots wouldn't be among the fighters. And just the two that were the heart and soul of this team... 20 centons later the battle was over, luckily with only few casualties.

In the meantime Salick had never stopped trying to find something that would help Starbuck and Apollo. The Lieutenant was getting worse and worse, absolutely nothing seemed to work. Very worried Salick watched him closely, the blonde didn't seem so cold anymore and for a moment he dared to hope some of the medicines had helped, but he was proven wrong when he saw Starbuck convulsing. The third stage...

Apollo of course had seen it too and all color drained from his face. Salick was well aware that if Starbuck died, Apollo would stop fighting and therefore succumb even faster to Mystica. If he could just find something!

The Captain could barely move anymore, drops of sweat on his forehead, yet goose bumps on his arms. Salick tried to get him as comfortable as possible, but there was not much he could do. Every centar Adama called to get an update on the conditions of his son and Starbuck, Salick never had good news for him though.

You could practically see how quick the spasms were draining Starbuck, his vitals were getting worse and worse, he was panting for air until eight centars later he fell unconscious.

Apollo had reached the second stage when he woke again, the same coldness that had held Starbuck in its grasp now also taking hold of him. Salick had left for a moment, so the two were alone.

„Star?"

Apollo's teeth were chattering, because he was freezing so much. For a moment Starbuck didn't respond, then a moan and a barely perceptible whispered „`Pol" acknowledged he had heard his lover.

„I've been thinking about this for a while... I love you and would like us to be official, so please, my Starbuck, get sealed with me. It might be our last chance..."

Starbuck would have smiled if he hadn't been paralyzed by now again and the only muscles he could use were those of his mouth.

„Yes, I would be proud to..."

This simple answer spoken with absolute certainty and doubtlessness managed to chase some of Apollo's coldness away.

Soon after this conversation Salick came back and Apollo asked him to talk to his father so he could get them sealed. It might not be _completely_ legal, but by no means illegal.

They didn't have to wait very long for Adama who had put on his best uniform, in his hands the silver chain that would bind them forever. Apollo could sense he was still getting used to the idea of the two of them being together and only did it for his son.

The two beds were pushed close, then the Captain reached for Starbuck's hand, even there easily feeling the strained, paralyzed muscles. The weight of the chain was still familiar and for a moment Apollo allowed himself to think of Serina. No doubt he had loved and grieved for her, but with Starbuck it was so much stronger...

Adama sighed inwardly when he'd finished. Not that he didn't like the Lieutenant, he did, he just hadn't quite given up on the thought of grandchildren and wasn't really sure if Starbuck could make Apollo happy. Well, so far he had, they would have to wait and see...

* * *

A/N: So, how did you like it? I'm not entirely happy about it, but it was the best I could do.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Finally, finally the last chapter... Enjoy, guys! :-)

A few centons later Salik barely believed his own eyes when he checked the instruments and took a look at his two patients. They were getting _better _rapidly. Sure, he had never stopped testing antidotes, but he hadn't put much faith in it. Soon Starbuck's paralyzation was gone, indicated first by small movement of his fingers and toes, then the lower and upper arms and legs and at last his neck. Apollo's shivers subsided, gradually the goose bumps disappeared.

Well, whatever it was that had helped, Salik just hoped it was final, not another nasty little trick of Mystica. For a little time he busied himself with checking every single reading on his instruments, still absolutely taken aback. The scientist in him wished to know exactly how this could have happened right under his nose and was partly offended there was no way he would ever find out.

With a simultaneous rather swift movement both sat up, looking at the Doc. It was Apollo who finally asked:

„Dr. Salik, is it over?"

„Well, truth be told, I don't know. Sure looks like it, though I'll have to keep you here for a few days to be sure. If you're still well then, I think it's safe to say, you're fine."

Apollo did not quite know what to believe. He clearly remembered the words he had read:

"_The only way of healing is through a beloved person, through that both can be healed."_

Could it be that the sealing... ? He outright refused to believe it, he chose the simple, logic explanation: Salik had found a cure, that was it. It didn't really matter though, the main issue was they were both fine. Once more they had made it... They had cheated death again.

Salik left to call the Commander to tell him these unexpected great news. As soon as he'd gone Starbuck and Apollo turned to face each other, their eyes locking. Unspoken words of love, trust, faith and relief were exchanged before they bent forward. The kiss they shared was needed so much by both and quickly it became very, very passionate, only to be interrupted when Salik came back and cleared his throat loudly - multiple times. Apollo was a little embarrassed at being caught like this, especially when he noticed in the heat of the moment Starbuck had somehow ended up sitting on his lap. No comment on the situation was made, the Doc only announced:

„Commander Adama is on his way."

Indeed he was, not even 5 centons later Adama arrived, wanting to see with his own eyes how much better the patients were. He welcomed the sight that greeted him: Apollo and Starbuck sitting (by now separate) on their beds, both obviously awake and alert. For a moment Adama just drank in the scene, allowing happiness to fill him until it felt as if he'd burst. To give it some outlet he hugged both and then sat down next to his son. Half a centar passed quickly with light chatter, then Salik ushered the Commander out of the room to allow his patients to rest. They might have protested, their bodies betraying them though when they fell asleep a few centons later, their hands once again joined. Salik only smiled when he saw them. A love like that was so rare...

The next visitor was an overjoyed Boxey hurling himself at his father with teary eyes. Apollo kissed his cheeks while cradling him in his arms tightly, relishing in the feeling to hold him close again. Boxey was shivering, clearly still scared, so Apollo just held him firmly, whispering words of comfort in his ear. Finally the young boy looked up asking the question most important to him, fear and hope both evident in his voice:

„Is it true you are well again?"

„It looks that way, but we'll have to stay here for a few more days just to be sure."

Now Boxey sighed and at last relaxed completely in his father's arms.

Athena wasn't far behind and for once it was obvious she lacked words to express how happy she was. Instead she just hugged them both and gave them a kiss on the cheek.

For the next few days Salick had a hard time dealing with his patients since of course neither of those two warriors liked being confined to just one room. The better they got the more restless they became, so the doc was very relieved when he could finally allow them to leave, but not without specific instructions to keep it easy for at least the next secton and to stay away from alcoholic beverages. At that Starbuck groaned playfully, joking if he hadn't been deprived of his beloved ambrosa long enough. As response Apollo laughed and slapped him on the back of his head lightly. Salick was by now used to that behavior, so he only mumbled:

„Go, take that somewhere else! You've annoyed me long enough!"

It was known all over the Galactica that Apollo and Starbuck would be back today. The general feeling was relief, since both were very well liked. Only few people felt differently, but those knew better than to show it openly, they acted as if they were happy too.

Once outside their room the two warriors were met by Boxey, Boomer, Jolly and Greenbeam intending to drag them to the OC to celebrate. His son was begging Apollo to pick him up and carry him, a request the father granted readily. Immediately the boy snuggled closer, resting his head on Apollo's shoulder, his arms tightly around his neck. The brunette smiled, but it was a smile mixed with a little melancholy. Soon the boy would be to old for that, and a little after that there wouldn't be public displays of affection anymore... Well, at least he would live to see it!

With that thought he turned his head to look at Starbuck grabbing his hand tightly. The blond looked at him a little puzzled, he had picked up his lover's emotions, yet he hadn't been able to guess where they came from.

„Explain that to me later!" He mouthed.

„I will." was the silent answer.

By then they had reached the crowded OC, every pilot off duty, no matter the squadron, was there to welcome them. Sheba and Bojay, seemingly a little more than friends, were one of the first to greet them, to express their gratitude that they were back. Apollo was glad, he'd always felt a little guilty for ending things with her.

For an hour Apollo and Starbuck enjoyed the festivities, then they exchanged a look and excused themselves quietly. They were getting tired, moreover Boxey's bedtime was due. The boy had been rather quiet, sitting on Apollo's lap calmly for the last 15 centons, a sure sign he was pretty tired. So they left, Boxey, who had grabbed a hand of each man, between them.

Putting the boy to bed had always been a little ceremony the three of them luxuriated in, today it was even more special. Neither would take it for granted again... They sat closely together on the youngster's bed after having tucked him in, the adults taking turns in reading the bedtime story until sleep overtook Boxey. After good night kisses they left the room and settled in the living area.

For a while nothing was said, the mere presence of the other was enough. As their eyes met it was like a small fire suddenly supplied with unlimited oxygen, their always lingering passion was kindled into full blown desire within a split second. It was a miracle they made it to the bedroom before they were all over each other. Despite the long period that had passed since their last time neither of them wanted to be quick, they wished to revel in every second, to imprint every single moment on their memories. It was a necessity after all they had been through in the last sectons, a celebration of life and the love they shared.

Much later, after both were sated, they lay on the bed, Starbuck caressed Apollo's face.

„Now, `Pol, tell me, what was that sadness I saw earlier?"

Apollo smiled.

„I should have known you'd see that... Well, I was thinking it won't be too long until Boxey is grown up, soon there won't be good-night kisses or hand holding anymore."

„And soon he'll have the ladies fighting for his attention..."

It was said to lighten Apollo up and it succeeded, he laughed.

„I'm not so sure I want to think about that!"

„Well, I know an unfailing way to prevent you from thinking..."

That low murmur together a the soft kiss placed on Apollo's throat signaled the beginning of round two. A challenge the Captain met with a deep, rich laughter and a wide smile.

„I love you, Starbuck!"

„And I love you, ´Pol. More than I could ever imagine loving someone."

- THE END -

A/N: Now, what do you think? Me, I'm okay with it, even though it's not been my best writing ever... Please, please review!


End file.
